Cross My Heart
by zaracatilina
Summary: Matt's on tour, he misses someone he loves. . .Sorta a song fic. . .Sorta not. . .I'll let you decide. . .Slash. . .Don't like, don't read. . .Taito, I do believe. . . ^_^ Please read! R & R


__

This fic. . .contains boy/boy love and emotions and stuff. I think its a taito. Something. So if you don't like it, then turn back. . . I warned you!

I hope you enjoy this fic. . .Cuz I had fun writing it. . .even if it is short. Short but sweet.

Please review, but give me nice reviews. No flames please.

Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon. . .Nor the song "Cross my Heart" by S Club 7.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt stared out of the window of his tour bus, wishing he was back home with his dad. With his friends. . .With Tai. His lips curled into a smile at the thought of a certain wild hair, soccer loving boy. Oh, how he missed Tai. He wanted to be in his boyfriend's arms and to be kissed. . .

How he wanted to be home.

***

**__**

We got it all

And we'd be fools to let it go.

Cos I need you more and more

You're my life, and I live

For you're love that you give

And although my journey's long

I'll soon be home

It's gonna be so hard on my own

But I won't be alone

* * *

Matt remembered having to tell Tai that he and his band were touring. . .For a year. They were going to travel to different countries and such. The look on Tai's face. . .It pained Matt. He really did not want to be apart from his loving boyfriend. 

Yet he was apart of the band, and he did sign a contract. If they toured, he'd have to go along surely. He was the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves. 

Sure he loved the fame and the attention. . .but he was horribly homesick. He wanted to be able to relax and have a good time with his friends. He also wondered how the new digidestined were handling everything. Sure it's been awhile since they had any major battles or some psycho taking over the digiworld. . .but it was still all relatively new to them.

And he felt bad because he wasn't there to lend a helping hand when they needed one.

* * *

**__**

Cross my heart and tell no lies

No one's leaving you behind

Just because we said goodbye, baby

Cross my heart I do believe

In my thoughts and in my dreams

I'll be taking you with me, baby

* * *

"Hey, Matt, you okay?" Greg asked, quietly, sitting next to his friend and gave a glance out the window. "You look a little sad."

"Hey, Greg," Matt replied softly. He smiled a little. "I am sad, Greg. I miss everyone. I knew this was going to be tough. . .but not this tough." He told his band mate.

Greg nodded. "You miss Tai, don't you?" He asked, getting to the pang in Matt's sadness. "Don't deny it, I know that's it."

Matt looked away from the window and into the eyes of his band mate, which were full of concern and understanding. "Yes, Greg. I miss Tai a lot. So much it's hurting. . ." He answered.

"Aw, Matt. . ." Greg was speechless. Without asking, he gave his blonde friend a hug. . .Only to have Matt crying silently into his friend's shoulder. 

* * *

**__**

Sometimes I think

That I can feel you breathin' on me

You're there so deep inside

And I like, what I feel

Though it's not always real

It helps me carry on, till I come home

It's gonna be so hard on my own

But I won't be alone

* * *

"I want to go home, you guys," Matt told his band quietly. He had gathered them all and wanted to talk to him. "I thought I could handle this, but the distance. . .from those I love, it hurts too much. I thought I could be able to handle anything. . ." He smiled a little, "seeing how I am the loner and such."

Greg tilted his head. "I understand, Matt. Maybe we can work something out. . ." He said.

"I agree. . ." Eric nodded. "You're taking this much harder than anyone else here. . .We can all see that." He added.

Eric grinned. "I say we send Matt home for a quickie." He said.

Alan looked thoughtful. "I see. . .we could do that. But how are we going to get it approved by our manger?" He asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Hmm, that is a good question, Alan." Greg replied. He flashed them an innocent grin. "You guys leave that up to me, alright?" He told them.

"Uh-oh," Matt muttered.

"Uh-oh is right. . ." Alan agreed, rolling his eyes. "You going to tell us your plan, Greg?"

"I don't think I really want to know," Eric cut in. "Sometimes, it's best to leave certain things a lone."

"I agree with Eric on this one, Alan." Matt smirked at Greg. Greg just continued to grin. "Thanks guys. . ." He added softly.

"No prob, Matt," Eric replied. "You're not only our band mate but our friend as well."

"We totally understand." Greg added.

"That is why Greg is going to do something evil to get you back home somehow." Alan laughed.

Matt just smiled.

* * *

**__**

Cross my heart and tell no lies

No one's leaving you behind

Just because we said good bye, baby

Cross my heart I do believe

In my thoughts and in my dreams

I'll be taking you with me, baby

* * *

Matt was home. He didn't know how Greg pulled it off; but whatever the case was, he was happy. He was given two weeks to spend some time away from the band and with his family and friends.

Sure, the concerts were pushed back . . .Much annoyance to his manager, but he didn't care. He was home. He was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend and the surprised look on his face.

He smiled and made his way up the stairs that led to Tai's apartment. . .Oh, how he couldn't wait.

* * *

**__**

Dream a dream a dream a dream a dreamin'

Wherever you are, you're near me

Please believe believe believe believe in

Whatever I say cross my heart

* * *

Tai heard the knock. He groaned. He didn't feel like getting up and answering the door. Ever since his Matt left to tour, he was love sick. He wanted his Matt to be home, to be with him. He sighed wistfully.

"Kari! Can you get that??" Tai yelled from the couch.

His sister came out of her room and rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, Tai, you are so lazy!" She gently scolded him. "I don't think Matt would want you to just lay around!"

Tai just sighed, and heard her walk to the door. Heard her open it and gasp. Heard her squeal with happiness. Then it was quiet. Curious, Tai sat up and turned around to see what the commotion was about. . .

Only to see Matt smiling at him, from the door way.

Kari had disappeared, knowing the two of them needed to be alone.

"Hello, Tai," Matt said softly. "I've missed you."

* * *

**__**

Cross my heart and tell no lies

No one's leaving you behind

Just because we said goodbye, baby

Cross my heart I do believe

In my thoughts and in my dreams

I'll be taking you with me baby

* * *

He kissed him; he had leapt over the couch and into his boyfriend's arms, and kissed him. He pulled back and stared into the misty azure eyes of Matt and smiled.

"I've missed you, too, Matt," Tai whispered. "So much it----"

"----it hurts." Matt finished for him. He smiled. "I know, Tai, I know. I felt it too. But I'm home . . .for awhile. I'll have to leave again. . ."

"But that isn't the time." Tai interrupted. "Time for me and you to catch up." He grinned. Matt laughed, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"God, Tai, I love you so much," Matt whispered, burying his head in his friend's shoulder.

"I love you so much too, Matt." Tai replied and held his boyfriend tighter. "Let's cherish the time together, huh?"

Matt smiled and nodded his head. "Exactly what I was thinking. . ."

He pulled back and the two stared into each others eyes and smiled. Then they kissed gently, both thankful to have one another and delighted to be with each other. 

Kari smiled from her doorway and slowly turned back to her room, wanting to give the two the privacy they deserved. 

* * *

**__**

Cross my heart and tell no lies

No one's leaving you behind

Just because we said goodbye, baby

Cross my heart I do believe

In my thoughts and in my dreams

I'll be taking you with me, baby

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_I hope you all enjoyed that._

Please review. ^_^ make me happy. . . Thanks for reading.

~Zara


End file.
